PPG Truth or Dare! Continued
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: I continue where my dearly beloved cousin has left off and so yeah! PM me with Truths/Dares and I MIGHT just put them in if I like them. Also, I'm gonna put in the T/D's that are in her review box. *whistles* wow...13 REVIEWS! People must REALLY like it! Rated T, people! Definantly (sorry, can't spell) not M! *can be anything, as long as it's T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: before reading, if you're on the computer while reading this (which, DUH, you might) open a new tab and type in:**

**MOTHER 3i- Flowers**

**It will help you know how I feel right now. (;A;)**

* * *

VERY VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!

I'm going to be continuing this because Boomerfangirl55, my cousin, passed away last spring...*sniff*

It was a most tragic accident.

I'm not going to tell you here, but if you want to know, just PM me your question about how she died and I'll answer it in a PM back to you.

I'll (unfortunately) be waiting...*sniff sniff*

So yeah.

Just PM me with truths/dares, and I'll add some of my own every episode.

Be warned: It might not be updated very fast.

Just thought you guys should know that.

And my sister...

...oh God...(;A;)

I don't really think y'all should know.

But...*sigh*

You know the drill.

You PM me if you want to know, and I'll answer it.

But here's a little hint...

My sister isn't with us now.

Au Revoir. (;A;)


	2. The Truth or Dares begin!

**A/N: Hello! I'm here with some AWESOME T/D's from PPGXRRB 4EVA!**

**Thanx to you, wherever you are!**

**WARNING: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Me: Hello!

Brick: *shuddering*

Me: *smirk*

-DROPS BRICK-

Brick: OWW! Why you little-

Me: Now, don't make me say the nickname.

Brick: *eyes widen* No...

Me: *mimic* Yes...

Brick: *hides behind Blossom, blushing*

Blossom: *blush*

Me: Ok, now onto the first truth/dares!

**From PPGXRRB 4EVA:**

**Sorry for your losses :(**

**My truths or Dares:**

**Boomer ask out Princess then say HAAAA XD SIKE B*****

**Bubbles say something naughty to Boomer to make him have a nose bleed**

**BC make Butch nose bleed (blush/embarrassed) 5 times**

**Blossom call Mojo, HIM & the Professor that your pregnant with Bricks baby & gave you the most romantic dinner AND your getting married**

**Butch&Boomer: Sing the Ratchet Girl Anthem Ps butch you can have kosher's part :)**

**Brick would you rather makeout with A drunk&flirty blossom or Kesha**

**BC&Butch: Go to magic mountain**

**BLossom: Burp the alphabet**

**Boom&Bubs: Go on a date**

Me: Wow...she is one smart cookie! She figured it out first, so she gets...

A HUG FROM ME, HER FAVORITE POWERPUFF AND ROWDYRUFF! (if none, your favorite villian)

Okay, so down to business.

Truths:

Brick: Would you rather:

A) Make out with Blossom while she's drunk & flirting with you

or

B) Ke$ha?!

Brick: Okay, first of all, who the **** is Ke$ha? I would rather do that to Blossom, thank you very much!

Blossom: ...*blush*

Me: Aww. Okay, now the...

...DARES!

Boomer: Ask Princess out and then yell "HAAAA SIKE B****!"

Bubbles: Say something Naughty to Boomer over here and make him have a nosebleed

BC: Make Butch nosebleed, blush and be embarrassed 5 times!

Blossom: Call up Mojo, HIM and Professor and tell them that

1) YOU'RE FRIKIN PREGNANT WITH BRICK'S BABY,

2) HE TOOK YOU TO A ROMANTIC DINNER AND...

wait for it...

3) YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!

PPGXRRB 4EVA, can I skip the Ratchet Girl Anthem for now? :( Sorry, but I've never heard of it!

Buttercup and Butch: Go to the magic mountain

Blossom: Time to get down and dirty...by EPICLY BURPING THE ALPHABET!

WOW...I hope you can do it! (I only got to the letter 'i'! *sulk* not fair!) Total TMI, right?!

Blossom: Yeah...

Me: Boomer and Bubbles:

Hold on, before I say it, dramatic drumroll please!

-DRUMROLL-

.

.

.

you have to...

.

.

.

GO ON A DATE!

RRB & PPG: O_O

Me: :P

Better hop to it!

*annoying orange laugh* _**nehehehehehehehehahahahahaha **_

Boomer: *grumble* *leaves*

Me: Okay, now I attached a hidden camera to him, so LET'S SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!

-AT PRINCESS'S HOUSE-

_Boomer: *ring doorbell*_

_Princess: *opens door while applying lipstick* Well hellooooooooooooo, Boomie-kun!_

_Boomer: *fake smile* Hi, Princess. I was wondering, would you go on a date with me? (-_-*)_

_Princess: *gasp* I would, like, loooooooooove too, Boomie!~_

_Boomer: *evil grin* :D_

_Princess: ?_

_Boomer: HAAAA! PSYCH, BITCH! *runs away*_

_Princess: *red with anger* SECURITY!_

-DOOR SLAMS OPEN-

Boomer: *gasp gasp* You would NOT know how much Princess takes that seriously!

Me: *LMFAOLOLROTFL*

Boomer: *glare* It's not funny!

Me: Hell YES it is! *giggle snort like a Mary-Sue*

Blossom: *horrified look* Please don't do that Mary-sue thing again!

Me: Okay...

now...

Bubbles, be naughty!

Bubbles: *blushes crimson* *whispers something* Psspsstpss...

Boomer: *blush grows within the minute, nose starts to bleed*

Me: *creepy grin* Well...what did she say?

-What did she say starts playing-

Music: What did she s-

CLICK!

Me: *glare* No one can copy my style, mutha fukas!

-PBJT!-

Me: *PBJT dance*

-PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!-

Me: *grabs bat and hits Butch with it, making him fly into the wall*

Everyone: O_O'

Me: 3

Boomer: She said...S-she said...

-DRAMATIC DRUMROLL-

Boomer: ...

*lean*

Boomer: ...'Boomer, I cannot WAIT to suck those balls of yours!'

Everyone: O_O

Me: *Jaw drops* O_O WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUT?!

Boomer: *nod*

Me: Okay, now BC, make Butch blush, he can be embarrassed, or jealous, 5 TIMES!

BC: *grin* *walks into dressing room*

-A FEW MINUTES LATER...-

BC: Ohhhh, Buuuuuuuuuutchie...~

Butch: *turns, blushes* O.O

TO BE CONTINUED...becausetheauthorofthisistoo damnlazytocontinuesoBYE! :3


End file.
